The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Solenostemon plant, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Witch Doctor’.
The new Solenostemon plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Solenostemon scutellarioides ‘Sparkler’, not patented. The new Solenostemon plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Sparkler’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Kintnersville, Pa. in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Solenostemon plant by tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Kintnersville, Pa. since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Solenostemon plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.